Jafar
| def_retorts = Alchemy }} Jafar is one of the 14 Wizards featured in Master of Magic. By default, he has Spellbooks at his disposal, as well as the Alchemy Retort. Jafar is a Nomad sorcerer of the deep desert. Long, methodical study of Quork Crystal samples gleaned from the sands earned Jafar the mantle of Alchemist, a final authority on perfect matter and energy conversions. Perhaps yearning to lay eyes on fabled Crysx Crystals, Jafar has erected a Fortress and entered politics. Breaking into Myrror and scouring its nightmarish wastelands is more the task of a nation than a doddering scholar. Whatever his true ambition, Jafar still banks on his Alchemy to bring the efforts of his followers and his into focus. Playing as Jafar Jafar's portrait may be selected for a custom Wizard when starting a new game at any Difficulty setting above "Intro" in the official game, or respectively "Easy" in the unoficial patches. Selecting either his default profile or his portrait prevents him from being encountered as an opposing Wizard. Played on his default spec, Jafar's and , and less directly his , are interchangeable. He can bring his total wealth and productivity to bear on one successive, short-term goal after another (meaning that each one is accomplished earlier), dodging the prohibitive cost other Wizards have to pay to combine their assets like this. With ranks, Jafar has eventual access to all the ultimate spells in the Realm, and his best means of getting them is by breaking his game up into brief, focused production goals. Jafar as an Opponent If not chosen, Jafar may appear randomly among the computer-controlled opponent Wizards. Their finalized Spellbook and Retort picks strongly influence these Wizards' die rolls for AI Personality and Objective. Jafar's typical traits are predicted below. Higher Difficulties subject a Wizard's default profile to increasingly arbitrary adjustments, including exposure to random Realms and skills. Jafar's ranks nearly always remain a dominant influence on his AI Personality even after these adjustments, though any randomly-picked Retorts at high Difficulty settings can sway him to roll something unexpected. At the "Impossible" setting, be prepared for anything. Starting Spells At the start of the game, a non-customized Jafar knows all Common spells except for , or respectively from the unofficial 1.40 Insecticide patch onwards. A randomly generated opposing Jafar may end up with Spellbooks. In this case he will also know the Uncommon Spells and , as well as the Rare Spell (respectively instead of with the unofficial Insecticide patch). For other book combinations see the Wizard article. Trivia Jafar (or Ja'far or Jaffar) is a masculine Arabic given name, especially common among Shia Muslims. The tales One Thousand and One Nights feature a Grand Vizier called Jafar al-Barmaki (Ja'far ibn Yahya) in some stories. The 1940 movie The Thief of Bagdad made this character evil, trying to steal the sultan's throne and forcing his daughter into marriage. The 1989 video game Prince of Persia and the 1992 movie Disney's Aladdin took this setting and also made Jaffar (resp. Jafar) a Sorcerer. In Master of Magic, Jafar looks similar to how Jaffar is portrayed in Prince of Persia 2. Category:Wizards